User talk:DrAssassin
Talk page archived. Tenth one! March 13 Ultra News (cont.) Either idea is fine by me, I'll see what the other admins think. 20:49, March 13, 2012 (UTC) MISSTAKE!!! Sorry Gotek, I was wrong. Vegito chose the pic! [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle]] 17:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Gotek. I heard that you can make text bubbles. Can you make one for me? Thank you I Killed a Plantian. With One Hand 00:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Gotek here is a pic of the OS in action. I named it Blaze OS 1. [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The Two Coolest Saiyans']]' 02:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Guide Hi there. I was looking at the DB Fanon Wiki, and I noticed that they have a few guides concerning the process of writing fanon. Do we have a guide like that on THIS wiki? Better yet, do we need one? Kingawesome77 | Talk to me 20:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : 'K. I'd be more than happy to make one, but I'll leave that up to the more experienced writers. Kingawesome77 | Talk to me 20:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) That much sweeter There's a problem with the new chapter. Vegeta does not go on the mission yet. First he is forced by Frieza to clean his chair while being watched by Zarbon. Then when Vegeta doesn't work fast enough, Zarbon hits him, causing him to snap and attack Zarbon. Then he goes on the missionwith Cui and Dodoria.So what you wrote could be chapter 3 with a few edits. I just need to add the part in between Sorry. It is very very important to the story to have Zarbon hit him, to explain why he hates Zarbon. And Dodoria needs to be on the mission to expalin why Vegeta hates him What are the rules of this web site?So I don't make the same mistake last time.........One more thing what is good and bad here? What are the rules of this web site?So I don't make the same mistake last time.........One more thing what is good and bad here? 18:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) What is spamming? and do I get banned for not having a picture next to my words? 22:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Great job! I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 03:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ´Vandal who vandalised Tre, Frigo, and numerous others. Hi Gotek! Just reporting a Vandal! He vandalised Kiname, Ultra Metal Platinum Cooler (something like that), Frigo, Tre and others. Here he is! Please ban him for all eternity. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.151.118.84 Hello? Help me with an bubble sig. 10:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions Hello Mr Gotek, I have a few suggestion's you could consider to help the wiki, these are completely your choice. I think the wiki should have a more "Dragonball" like background, like maybe Goku and the Z- fighters or something cool. But one thing I might have a bit of a dislike for is how the Property templates look, I mean with the pic of Gohan it makes it kinda big, a simple property bar so too much of the page isn't blocked or under the bottom screen. Thats really all I'd like you to consider, and remember that these are completley optional and yours to choose but i'd really like you to consider to help the wiki a bit, I told this to Surpremegogeta and he said to come to you. Leave a message if you need anything, bye. Kuzey457 03:39, April 1, 2012 Yeah, and not to mention that it's blue. Holy Bigfoot, Gotek, the new Property is ugly, and blinding. Have at least a green background! Oh yeah, could you fix a bubble sig? I hate my current sig. Hello? Help me with an bubble sig. 19:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) the real name is prilin not prillin. Background Just looking at the new background makes me happy. You should've done it bigger, though. I love it! How's with the sig? I want a sig in the style of Gotek. (The first sig you had) Hello? Help me with an bubble sig. 17:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Looks great! Good work on it! Supremegogeta 22:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Favicon Do you think we need a new favicon. (Currently the W in the search Bar) 04:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like a good Idea. 18:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) lets talk lets talk on chatAFriezaFan 15:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) sure go ahead. Supremegogeta 21:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat is not workingAFriezaFan 22:51, April 4, 2012 (UTC) My User Box IHi Gotek! What do you think of this? t's my first, so please don't be to harsh! AssassinHood 09:52, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ? A guy with death threats. Overall a Troll. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/27.108.109.110 That's the vandal. AssassinHood 14:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Delete these categories Hello, Gotek. Earlier I put these three categories (1, 2, and 3) up for deletion. Can they be taken care of? 19:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC)